The New Beginning
by Sin Whisperer of Secrets
Summary: Sora is starting over now that he has lost everything. (Yaoi SxC SxL)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.  
  
Warning: there is yaoi-ness, so if you do not enjoy it don't read the story; simple as that.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The sun was setting and the island was covered in a blanket of red. Two boys sat on a pier and watched the sun as it lowered on the horizon. They didn't speak a word but enjoyed each other's company. Without one another they felt incomplete.  
  
One of the boys had short spiky brown hair with bright blue eyes. The other had silver hair and emerald green eyes. The brown haired boy was a mere 16 years old, and the other 17 years of age. The two boys had been friends for many year and had formed an incredible bond of friendship in that time.  
  
Sora, the brown haired boy, was the happy one. He was the one always- keeping spirits high and joy in the air. Riku, the silver haired boy, was funny but also depressing on sometimes cruel. There were also other on the island, such as Kairi. Kairi was the object of affection for most of the boys on the island. Also on the island were Tidus and Wakka, two other boys. There were other but too many to name.  
  
As I had said Kairi was the object of affection for most of the boys, but not all of the boys. One boy, Riku, was not interested in Kairi. Sure he cared for her, as a sister, but he cared more for another boy on the island. That boy was Sora. Though, Riku did not dare tell Sora how he felt; for he did not want to push him away.  
  
The sun was just about to set and Riku looked over at Sora. His young features glowed in the dim light. His heart skipped a beat. He looked back towards the sun and sighed. "Another day has gone by, and nothing has changed. Don't you ever get tired of this same monotonous life?" Riku asked leaning back on his hands.  
  
"Sort of. I do wish something would happen, you know? Something that might shake things up a bit." Sora replied with a slight laugh.  
  
"Like what?" Riku asked looking towards Sora.  
  
"I don't know." Sora replied sadly.  
  
Riku laughed. "So you want something new, but you don't know what. That's always smart."  
  
"Be quiet Riku." Sora said angrily.  
  
"Alright! Calm down I was just playing with you." Riku said standing up. "We should probably head home, supper will be served soon."  
  
"Ya you are probably right." Sora said getting up. Once straight up Sora gave Riku a shove.  
  
"What was that for?" Riku asked.  
  
"That was for laughing at me." Sora smiled.  
  
Riku pushed Sora back; he pushed so hard that Sora fell off the pier and into the water. Sora landed on his ass in the knee high water. He was soaked and laughing. "That was for pushing me." Riku said.  
  
"Ha, very funny. Now come help me up." Sora yelled to Riku.  
  
"No way!" Riku replied. He took off in a slow ran and laughed as he looked back to see his friend step our of the water with his clothes clinging to him.  
  
Riku made it to his house in a couple minutes and he went into his kitchen and greeted his mother. She kissed him on the forehead and told him supper would be ready in a couple minutes. Riku went to sit on the couch in his living room when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and answered the door. Before he knew what was happening Sora moved forward and gave him a wet hug.  
  
"Ugh! Sora!" Riku yelled as he pulled away from his friend. Sora just had a smile on his face. "You are crazy you know that Sora?"  
  
"Yes, I do know it." Sora laughed.  
  
Riku mother came out from the kitchen. She greeted Sora and wondered if he was staying for supper.  
  
"Sure if my parents will let me." Sora replied. He quickly left for his house to ask his parents. Once home he ran around his house trying to find his mother. He finally found her in her room reading a book. He asked her if it was okay that he ate a Riku's that night and she agreed. He ran into his room and changed his wet clothes.  
  
He quickly made his way back to Riku's and walked right into his house.  
  
"Hey Sora, we are just about to eat." Riku yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Sora took off his shoes and walked to the kitchen. Riku's mother and father were with him and the table and Sora found his seat next to Riku at the table. They enjoyed a nice meal and after supper Sora and Riku went to Riku's room.  
  
Riku sat on his bed and Sora sat on the floor. Sora looked around the room and Riku looked at him. His curiosity was one of the things Riku loved about him. He always wanted to know the answers and find out new things. Sora turned his gaze to Riku. Riku just laughed and lied down on the bed.  
  
"You seem different Riku." Sora said after a moment's pause.  
  
"What do you mean?" Riku asked.  
  
"I don't know, you just don't seem like yourself." Sora replied absently.  
  
"I guess I just have a lot on my mind." Riku said putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Like what?" Sora asked getting up and sitting on the bed next to Riku.  
  
"Change, like you said something to shake things up." He replied shifting his weight.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Sora inquired, lying down on his back next to Riku.  
  
Riku's heart skipped a beat again. He looked over at Sora, his innocence shone in his eyes. "Oh, nothing." Riku replied.  
  
"I don't believe that for a second Riku, tell me." Sora smiled.  
  
Riku was afraid, he wanted to tell Sora but didn't know what the consequences would be. Riku pushed himself up with one hand and straddled Sora so he was on top of him on all fours.  
  
"Riku?" Sora whispered quietly. There was panic in his eyes.  
  
Riku lowered his head and gently kissed Sora. Surprisingly Sora did not try and stop him. Riku broke the kiss and looked into Sora's eyes.  
  
"I have wanted to do that for so long." He said quietly.  
  
"Riku." Sora stuttered.  
  
"Sora." Riku said seductively.  
  
"I like this change." He whispered before pulling Riku down on him to lock him in a passionate kiss.  
  
Author's note: I will end the story here. This can be considered the prologue to my new story, it explains why Sora is so sad :(. 


	2. A Familiar Place

Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters  
  
Warning: Yaoi-ness to come, this one it pretty much free of it I think.  
  
Ok I completely forget how this game ends so I kind of made it up. And I have no clue about Leon's past or anything. So please bare with me.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Now that everything had finished and all was almost back to normal he was unsure. Unsure of where he should go, what he would do but most of all what would become of him. His home world was destroyed in the beginning so he could not go back there. No family or friends waited for him on some other world. He was alone.  
  
Well there was one place he could go, Traverse town, where he might be able to continue, or start his life. It was the only place where he had actually made some friends that were pretty normal, and human. So Sora hopped on the gummi ship the King had given him and made the long journey back.  
  
When he arrived he didn't expect welcome home banners and crowds cheering for him. He just expected a town to busy to notice another nobody walks through its doors. And he was right. When he made his way through those huge doors the street in front of him was empty, only a few people occupied the tavern to the left. And a clerk stood outside the accessory shop.  
  
Sora let out a sigh and began his journey to the second district, his Key blade hanging loosely in his hand. There he could rent a room at the hotel with the munny the King had given him as a sort of reward. He could then get a job and start his new life without anyone.  
  
Sora had lost his family and friends when his home planet was destroyed by the Heartless. Though him and two of his friends did survive. One lost her heart to the heartless, Kairi; and the other gave into the darkness and Sora was forced to fight him, Riku. Since the day he had defeated the darkness Sora hadn't seen either of them and he knew he never would.  
  
As Sora approached the hotel he heard some one call his name. He turned around to find a familiar face slowly walking towards him. It was Leon. Leon had helped them on his journey to save the worlds and Sora had even fought him in the Coliseum. Leon was tall, about 5 inches taller than Sora and was 9 years older than the 16-year-old boy. The thing that Sora never figured out about Leon was why he liked leather so much, his pants and jacket were both leather and he wore a white shirt along with them. He was the wielder of the Gun blade and had a mysterious past behind him.  
  
Sora forced a smile upon his face and waved at his friend. Leon leisurely strolled up to Sora and greeted the young man.  
  
"Hello Sora, what are you doing here?" He asked coolly, he never seemed to get excited.  
  
"Hey Leon, I am here because I have no where else to be." Sora replied.  
  
"Oh yes, your world was destroyed wasn't it?" Leon asked.  
  
"Ya." He answered quietly, lowering his head.  
  
"Well where are you going to stay?" Leon pondered changing the subject.  
  
"I was thinking the hotel, until I figure out what to do with myself." Sora replied. Depression had taken its hold on him. He didn't really care what he was going to do with himself; without his friends whom he loved so dearly he didn't want to live.  
  
Leon noticed this depression; he thought Sora didn't seem his cheerful self. He wanted to make the poor boy feel better. "You could stay with me if you wanted. I wouldn't charge you rent."  
  
The boy pondered this. "No I wouldn't want to be a bother."  
  
"If I thought you would have been a bother I wouldn't have offered." Leon explained, his voice ice cold.  
  
Sora wondered how he could be so nice, yet so cold at the same time. "Alright." The young brown-haired boy replied.  
  
They walked back towards Leon's home, which was just in front of the doors of the district. As Sora walked in he noticed Leon had done some renovation since the last time he was there. He had created new rooms that branched off the main room and had furnished the entire place.  
  
"Your room is right over there." Leon said pointing at a door on the far side of the room.  
  
Sora walked over to the door he had pointed to and took hold of the handle. He slowly turned it and pushed the door open. The air that escaped the room had a smell to it; an antique smell, like a place no one has been for a while. Sora opened the door all the way and looked into the darkness. He saw Leon's arm pass by his face to turn on the lights.  
  
"No one has been in here for a while so everything might be a little dusty." He remarked as he turned and headed towards his room. "Just knock on my door when you want to bring your stuff in." He said before entering the room and closing the door.  
  
Sora walked into the room and closed the door behind him. The room was a light blue and was simply furnished. There was a bed, a dresser, a desk and chair and a rocker. There was also a window on the wall opposite the bed. He walked over to the bed and put his Key blade down, then walked over to the window and opened it. It faced the center of the district and he could observe anything that went on.  
  
He sighed and leaned against the window frame. This place wasn't so bad, it just wasn't home.  
  
Sora left the window and walked back over to the door. He left his room and went into the main living area. He did not want to bother Leon with his stuff so he headed to the door.  
  
"I thought I told you to knock on my door and I would help you bring your stuff in." He heard Leon say. Sora turned around quickly to see Leon leaning on his doorframe with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you." Sora said as Leon walked forward to join the boy at the door.  
  
Leon just let out a slight laugh and left the house. Sora quickly followed him out and shut the door behind him.  
  
"So where is your stuff anyway?" Leon asked as he walked to the first district.  
  
"In my gummi." Sora replied following closely.  
  
They remained in silence the whole way to the gummi ship station. They silently grabbed Sora's belongings and started on their way back.  
  
"You know I am normally the silent one, not you." Leon stated as they made their way up the stairs behind the accessory shop.  
  
"I guess I just have nothing to say right now." Sora said sadly.  
  
Leon just left it at that. They quickly made it to his home and got inside. They moved Sora's things into his room and Leon went back to his room.  
  
Sora started unpacking some of his things, the bare necessities. Once finished he took the rocker and moved it from it's spot next to the bed to over by the window. Sora climbed on and brought his knees up to his chin. He just stared out the window at the night sky. His eyes glazes over with thought.  
  
Why do I have to be here alone, why can't Riku and Kairi be here with me? I miss them, I miss them so much. Why do I have to be alone?  
  
Tears formed in his eyes and traced their way down his cheeks. He buried his face in his knees and began to weep.  
  
"Sora?" He heard Leon's familiar voice say. He looked up at the man standing in the doorway, he didn't hear him come in. "Are you ok?" He said slowly walking over to the young boy.  
  
"Ya, just leave me alone." Sora replied wiping the tears way with his arm and looking away. Leon did not stop his forward movement and had an inquisitive look on his face. "I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sora yelled at him. He didn't want to be rude, he just wanted to be alone.  
  
Leon froze in his tracks, he looked shocked. "Alright..." He whispered. He half turned around and walked back to the door, looking over his shoulder at the convulsing boy. He opened the door and exited the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Sora just sat on the rocker shaking violently with tears streaming down his face.  
  
Outside Leon was worried about the boy. He had lost so much, his friends and family and now he didn't know what to do with himself. Leon had always liked the boy. Thought he was special, with the way he was always cheery and happy. But now to see him like this, tore at his heart.  
  
He stood outside the door and heard his muffled cries through the door. He wished there was something he could do for the poor boy. He stood outside the door until he didn't hear the cries anymore, they were replaced with the sound of sleep and occasional quiet moan and soft word.  
  
He cried himself to sleep with the thought of his lost friends fresh in his mind. Leon left the door and went into his own room. He laid on his bed in his night pants and stayed awake in thought for most of the night.  
  
Author's note: I know this is all angst and such, but it is just to help you understand how sad he is :( and yes he sleeps in night pants, probably leather ones too :) to be continued I guess I am working on the next part right now it will be up so, new person comes into the scene. who will it be? 


	3. Getting Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, though I wish I did  
  
Warning: Violence, coarse language (wow like 2 words) and the who thing is underlines with yaoi-ness, it will pop up here and there  
  
New character, who will it be?  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Leon awoke as the sun rose high in the sky. He got dressed and made his way to the bathroom that was adjacent to his room. He washed up and headed out into the main room. He saw Sora's door was still closed and he didn't hear anyone moving around inside so he presumed the boy was still asleep.  
  
He made his way to the make shift kitchen on the wall opposite the front door. The entire kitchen was was a table, four chairs, a fridge, a sink and a counter that made its way along most of the wall. He walked over to the fridge to get some food. He took his breakfast and sat and the table quietly eating.  
  
Sora woke up shortly after Leon. He hated his dream so he forced himself to awake. He looked around his room and sighed.  
  
So it was not a dream...  
  
He thought getting up and walking over to the door. He walked out of his room and into the main area. Leon was at the table and looked at the small boy.  
  
"Morning." He said.  
  
"Morning." Sora said walking over to him. "Where is the bathroom?" He asked.  
  
"The one you can use is the one that is right over there." Leon said pointing to the door beside Sora's bedroom door.  
  
"Alright, thanks." Sora said walking over. He entered and closed the door behind him.  
  
Turning on the light he got a good look at the mess he had become during the night. His hair was a mess and he could tell where his tears had fallen. So Sora turned on the water and splashed the water on his face. The cool water felt good against his skin.  
  
After he had finished he walked back out into the main room. He walked over to the table where Leon was sitting.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Leon asked.  
  
"Do you have any bread?" Sora asked.  
  
"Ya." Leon said getting up and walking over to the counter. He opened the breadbox that was half way between the sink and fridge. "Do you want it toasted, and with butter?" He asked.  
  
"Um, not toasted, but with butter please." Sora replied.  
  
Leon went to his fridge and pulled the butter out. He grabbed a knife and some butter on the bread. Putting everything away, or in the sink. He took a plate out of a cabinet and put Sora's bread on it. He made his way back to the table and placed the plate in front of Sora.  
  
"Thanks." Sora said quietly; then started to eat his breakfast.  
  
Leon grunted a reply and grabbed his empty plate and brought it to the sink. "I am going out for a while, you can stay here or go out if you wish." He said heading for the door. He grabbed his jacket and left the house.  
  
Sora just sat there eating his bread all by himself. Once finished Sora put his dishes in the sink along with Leon's.  
  
"Now what." He said out loud to himself. Sora decided to head out as well and explore the town more thoroughly than he had been able to before.  
  
Sora left the house and walked to the first district. He went into the accessory shop and found his old friend Cid. They chatted for a little bit and then Sora was off. The street was still empty and Sora didn't know where to go. So Sora just sat on the steps in front of the accessory shop for a bit.  
  
"Well don't you look cheery." Sora heard a voice say.  
  
"Leave me alone." He replied no bothering to look up.  
  
"That not very nice to say to a friend of yours." The voice laughed. Sora looked up at the man.  
  
"Who ever said we were friends Cloud?" Sora laughed.  
  
Cloud pouted and placed his clawed hand over his heart. "That hurts Sora."  
  
Sora just shook his head and began picking at his fingernails.  
  
"Come Sora." Cloud said outstretching a hand to the sitting boy. He looked at his hand suspiciously but took it and was helped up by the blonde-haired man. "We are going to have some fun, you really seem like you could use it."  
  
"What do you mean by fun?" Sora asked letting go of the blonde's hand.  
  
"We're just going to go fight, nothing naughty or anything." Cloud said with a wink. Sora just looked at the blonde weirdly. Cloud started off towards Leon's house. "Your Key blade is at Leon's house right?" He asked to boy still standing on the stairs.  
  
"Uh, ya. How'd you know?" Sora question running over and catching up with the blonde, but Cloud just stayed silent.  
  
They walked to Leon's house and got Sora's Key blade. After retrieving Sora blade the made their way to the gummi station.  
  
"I thought we were going to fight." Sora said.  
  
"We are, but not each other." Cloud replied as they got into his gummi ship. They warp drove to the Coliseum.  
  
Once they arrived they entered the Pegasus cup together. They were surprised to find this cup was open today.  
  
So this is where Leon is today  
  
Sora thought  
  
Their first battle was against 2 search ghosts, a bandit and 3 air soldiers. This battle was odd, the two weren't used to fighting with each other. More than once they hit each other instead of the enemy they were fighting. But they just laughed it off and continued fighting. They finished the match and came out victorious.  
  
Sora did his infamous victory dance and Cloud couldn't help but let out a laugh. The next match started out almost immediately. In this one they were pitted against 4 shadows, 3 barrel spiders, and 2 bandits. Cloud easily took out one of the bandits, so Sora started on the barrel spiders. Sora ran into the centre of the three and jumped up, right as they all exploded, escaping harm. Cloud had finished of the second bandit and had started on the shadows.  
  
"You started the fun without me!" Sora said, slicing through one of the shadows.  
  
"Well it wasn't like I was going to wait around for you." Cloud laughed as he destroyed the last of the shadows. Sora refrained from doing his victory dance, to save him self the embarrassment. But to Sora's surprise he saw Cloud attempt, poorly, to repeat Sora's dance. Sora just burst out laughing and Cloud joined him. They were both laughing hysterically and didn't notice the next match had started.  
  
The 2 large bodies, a barrel spider, a pot spider and a fat bandit took advantage of their inattention. The fat bandit blew his fireballs towards the two, the barrel spider ran over to them and blew up. The large bodies and the pot spider just waited to help if needed. Once the initial blow was over Cloud sprang into action, quickly defeating the fat bandit and the pot spider.  
  
"Are you going to help me or not Sora?" He laughed as he took out one of the large bodies. "Sora?" Cloud question turning around to see Sora lying motionless on the ground. "Sora!" Cloud yelled running over to the young boy.  
  
All Sora could do was force a moan past his lips to let Cloud know he was alive. His eyes were barely open as Cloud fell to his knees and held the boy. Sora looked at cloud and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Behind... yo..you." He whispered with much difficulty. Cloud turned his head to see the last remaining large bandit behind him. Cloud knew that if it attacked Sora would never survive. Cloud moved one of his hands from the boy and removed his sword from its place on his back. He gently put the boy down on the floor and stood up. The large body jumped into the air and prepared to send a shockwave through the ground. But before he even reached the ground, Cloud dashed through him and finished him off.  
  
A grunt from Sora reminded Cloud of his wounded friend. Cloud went back over to Sora and handed him a bottle. "Here drink this." Cloud said.  
  
Sora took the bottle and took a drink. He coughed, "What is this?" He asked.  
  
"It is a high-potion. It will help make you better." Cloud said with a slight laugh.  
  
Sora blinked and shook his head slightly. "Thanks, it is helping."  
  
"Do you want to continue fighting, or go back home?" Cloud asked helping Sora up off the ground.  
  
"If you give me a minute to rest we can keep going." Sora said walking over to a bench on his own.  
  
"Alright." Cloud said leaning against the wall behind the bench. He closed his eyes and rested.  
  
Poor kid. I should have been paying attention, then none of that would have happened; he wouldn't have to rest.  
  
Cloud opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
Why do I feel like I should be watching over him, protecting him?  
  
He looked at Sora sitting on the bench.  
  
Oh no... could I?  
  
"Cloud! Let's go I am ready to fight!" Sora said jumping up from his spot on the bench.  
  
Cloud laughed. "Ok" Cloud got up from the wall and they both entered the ring.  
  
For the remaining 5 matches they stayed alert and didn't kid around as much and they won every single battle. Then came time for the final match between Sora and Cloud and Leon and Yuffie.  
  
Leon was surprised to see Sora was his challenger, he was even more surprised to see he was fighting with Cloud as a partner.  
  
"Why hello Sora, Cloud." Leon said. "Come to get your asses kicked?" Leon laughed.  
  
"No! I think you have it backwards!" Sora yelled at Leon.  
  
"Ya, I heard you like it that way!" Cloud laughed.  
  
"Shut up Cloud!" Leon said, slightly blushing.  
  
Wait, what, did I miss something?  
  
Sora thought.  
  
"Let's just get started!" Yuffie yelled.  
  
And so it began. Leon started after Cloud, so Sora went for Yuffie. Sora ran towards Yuffie, Key blade by his side ready to strike. Yuffie smiled, she had a shuriken in her hand and was prepped to throw it. As Sora approached her she threw the shuriken, thinking she would catch Sora off guard but he was ready. Sora stopped it and deflected it back at her, hitting her square in the chest, knocking he to the ground. Sora dashed forward and attacked Yuffie with all his might.  
  
Yuffie never had a chance to defend or attack and she was out before she even knew it. Cloud on the other hand was having more difficulty with Leon. In fact Cloud was losing the battle, he was becoming slow and getting hit quite often.  
  
"Come on Cloud, I know you can do better than this!" Leon yelled to Cloud as they circled each other.  
  
Cloud just glared at the man. A little spark passed by his face, then a couple others. And he realized he felt back to normal. Cloud was confused, what had happened to him. Sora popped up next to him, Key blade ready. He turned to Cloud and smiled.  
  
So it was the boy that had cured him. "Ready to kick, his ass?" Cloud asked looking at Sora. Sora just nodded.  
  
Both of them charged Leon; Cloud jumped into the air, and Sora kept on the ground. Cloud landed with a downward slash of his sword, and Leon blocked it. He just had enough time to block Sora's attack that came from the left. Leon swung his sword in a sweeping motion to drive the two back. Cloud jumped back, and so did Sora but not before a small gash appeared on his arm.  
  
"Are you ok Sora?" Cloud asked, keeping his eye on Leon.  
  
Sora took a finger to the wound and wiped up a drop of blood. He looked at the drop of blood, then to Leon. Their eyes met. Sora slid his finger into his mouth and liked off the blood.  
  
Leon just stared at him, surprised that he had done that, and surprised that he became slightly aroused by the act. Cloud saw that Leon had let his guard down and went to attack. Leon didn't have a chance to block the blow and he was hit to the ground. He managed to get up but was hit by blow after blow. He fell to his knees and the match was over.  
  
Sora started cheering and jumping around. He ran over to his partner and gave him a hug. Cloud just stood there shocked. Sora jumped of and continued his cheering.  
  
"Congratulations you two, you did good." Leon said coolly, getting up and dusting his leather pants off.  
  
"Well you two were good competitors." Sora said, finally stopping jumping.  
  
"Well I have to head back now, so I will see you guys later." Cloud said walking to the gates.  
  
"Wait Cloud!" Sora yelled after his friend. Cloud turned around as the boy ran up to him. "Can I get a ride back with you?" Sora smiled.  
  
"Alright." Cloud smiled back at him.  
  
"Cloud." Sora said quietly as they walked back to the gummi ship.  
  
"Ya Sora?" He asked.  
  
"Thanks for helping me earlier." Sora said looking up at the blonde.  
  
"Welcome, and thanks for curing me." Cloud replied looking forward.  
  
"It was nothing." Sora stated. Cloud noticed out of the corner of his eye the little boy was blushing.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the length, just trying to explain the attraction/relationship between Sora and Cloud. Next chapter will have some yaoi-ness going on XD 


	4. Long Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the people of KH, unfortunately  
  
Warning: There is yaoi all over the place!! So you have been warned  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Why not when we get back, go out for some drinks to celebrate our victory?" Cloud offered.  
  
"Sure, but will I be able to? I am only 16." Sora asked.  
  
"Sure why not? If you can't we can go back to my house and drink there." Cloud replied.  
  
They didn't say anything else. They got into Cloud's gummi and were back in Traverse Town shortly after. They walked through the gates and went straight for the tavern.  
  
"Can I get a beer for me and my friend here?" Cloud asked as they came up to the bar. The lady at the bar turned around.  
  
"Cloud, you know I can't give alcohol to any one under 19." She said to Cloud, they obviously knew each other.  
  
Wait does that mean he has done this with other people who were under 19?  
  
Sora thought.  
  
"Come on, please, just this once?" Cloud pleaded.  
  
She seemed to be debating with yes or no. "Alright, but just one beer."  
  
Cloud smiled. The bartender handed us each a beer that we downed easily.  
  
"Well I don't call that a celebration, want to go to my place to finish?" Cloud offered.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Sora replied. So they left the tavern and made their way to the second district. "So where do you live?" Sora questioned.  
  
"Right through there." He replied pointing down an alleyway that was hidden from view, next to the hotel. The alley was dark but Sora could just make out the outline of a door. They reached the door quickly and Cloud turned the knob and opened the door.  
  
The entry room was completely dark. Cloud walked in and disappeared into the shadow. All of a sudden the lights came on and Sora could see Cloud's well furnished home. His house was nicer than Leon's, but not as big. Cloud went into his fridge and pulled out 2 beers. He opened them and then went to go sit on the couch. Sora walked over and joined him.  
  
He handed Sora one of the beers. Neither of them talked they just sat and drank their drinks. Sora looked over at Cloud. He looked him over, he had one wing, a gold plated claw hand, what looked like soft blonde hair, sky blue eyes.  
  
Why am I checking him out?  
  
Sora's eye moved down from his face to his flat stomach, and lower to his package. Sora's eyes darted forward.  
  
I just ckecked out his package.  
  
Sora's heart beat faster, and his breathing quickened. Cloud noticed this and looked over at the brown-haired boy. "I'm done my beer, are you?" He asked.  
  
Sora looked at him, his eye wide with fear. "Uh, ya." He stuttered.  
  
"Want another one?" Cloud asked, he knew something was bothering the boy, but not what it was.  
  
What has him all shook up... maybe...  
  
"Maybe one more." He replied.  
  
Cloud got up from the sofa and went to the fridge to get the other beers. He opened them and bought them back over to the couch. As he handed Sora his beer he made sure his hand brushed Sora's. Sora jumped and quickly pulled the beer away.  
  
"So Sora, what are you doing back here in this town?" Cloud asked sitting down on the couch facing the young boy.  
  
"I don't know, no where else to go I guess." Sora replied quietly.  
  
"And so you are staying with Leon." Cloud questioned putting his beer down.  
  
"Ya, he offered and I accepted." Sora replied, a little louder.  
  
"What was with the blood licking today in the arena?" Cloud asked, he had enough of the small talk.  
  
Sora was taken aback. "What!?" Sora almost yelled.  
  
"Today in the arena when Leon got you with his blade, you wiped up the blood, looked at Leon, then licked it off, quite seductively I might add." Cloud responded, quite coolly.  
  
Sora was shocked.  
  
Oh god, what should I do?  
  
"I was just joking around." Sora answered with an awkward laugh.  
  
"You seemed pretty serious to me." Cloud persisted raising an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"And so what if I was?!" Sora burst out, he was becoming angry with the blonde man.  
  
"Then we have a long night ahead of us." Cloud whispered as he quickly moved so he was right next to Sora on the couch. Cloud pressed his lips to Sora's and was surprised that Sora was returning his kiss. Cloud's tongue traced its way along his lips, wanting to be let in. Sora hesitated a second before letting him explore all of his mouth. Cloud enjoyed the taste of the boy's saliva mixed with the beer he had been drinking. Cloud removed his lips from Sora's and pushed him against the back of the couch. Cloud moved so he was straddling the boy's lap and resumed his work. He began kissing Sora's neck, starting at the top and working his was down. His hands were busy unzipping the boy's shirt. Sora gasped as the cold air danced on his bare chest. Cloud smiled as he nipped the base of Sora's neck. He slipped Sora's arms out of the sleeves and let the cloth fall down behind him. Cloud stopped his kisses and sat so he could look over Sora. He was small and had some small muscle definition.  
  
"Let's go somewhere a little more comfortable." Cloud said seductively, he got up off Sora and led him to his bedroom. Cloud turned the lights on dimly so they could see but have some sort of ambience.  
  
Sora sat on the bed eagerly awaiting Cloud. He walked over to the bed and helped Sora out of the rest of his clothes. Cloud removed his shirt but kept his pants on. Sora awaited Cloud on the edge of the bed. Cloud placed himself between Sora's knees, kneeling on the ground. Even in this position Cloud was a bit taller than Sora. Cloud locked them in another passionate kiss and his hands wandered all over his soft skin, occasionally scratching or tickling the skin. The cold of his metal claws made Sora squirm slightly.  
  
"Stop, that tickles." Sora laughed, breaking the kiss. Cloud just laughed and began kissing Sora's neck and working his way down. He placed a soft kiss on Sora's left nipple and followed by a nip and a lick. He continued down and traced a line from Sora's chest to navel with his tongue. Cloud took his hand and ran it along the underside of Sora's erection. A moan escape Sora's lips, telling Cloud to go on. Cloud wrapped his lips around Sora's and took in all of Sora's length. Sora shuddered and let out a gasp as pleasure shot through his body. Cloud could tell the boy was already close to going over the edge so he started a slow pace of sliding the erection in and out of his mouth.  
  
"Faster..." Sora said breathlessly. He had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily.  
  
Cloud did as he said and went faster. Just as he started a quicker pace Sora went over the edge, he screamed out in pure rapture and fell back onto the bed. He shot into Cloud's mouth and Cloud swallowed every drop of it.  
  
"Sora? Are you up for some more?" Cloud said rubbing Sora's thighs.  
  
"God yes." Sora said lifting his head to look at the blonde haired man. Cloud got up and began removing his pants. He let them drop to the floor. He walked over to the dresser and got some hand cream. He placed it on the end of the bed. He crawled on top of Sora and smiled. He brought three fingers up to Sora's mouth.  
  
"Suck on my fingers." Cloud said quietly. Sora took the fingers in his mouth and sucked on them and ran his tongue over them. Cloud pulled them out when they were completely wet. "Now Sora, just relax." He whispered into Sora's ear. Cloud carefully inserted one finger into Sora's hole. A gasped warned Cloud not to go to fast, just incase he might hurt the poor boy. Cloud started slowly pumping one finger in and out of him, watching his facial expressions to see if it caused him any pain. A second finger soon joined the first. Sora grunted and the small shot of pain ran through his body. Cloud stopped and let Sora get use to his fingers. When Sora gave a half nod Cloud pumped his fingers a couple times. Finally he added a third finger, again a small grunt escaped Sora's lips but he nodded much quicker. He pumped them a couple times and moved them around.  
  
Cloud removed his fingers and began to apply the cream to his own erection. Once covered he put a little on Sora's hole and threw the lube away. "Lift your legs up." Cloud said in a reassuring tone. He placed himself in front of the boy and put his knees over his shoulders. "Sora, relax and this won't hurt as much." Cloud comforted the boy who had a panicked look on his faced. Sora felt Cloud's erection against his hole, he tried to relax but he couldn't, he was afraid. Cloud pushed himself inside of the boy, not all the way but partially. Sora screamed out in pain, and tears started forming in his eyes. Cloud finished pushing himself all the way in and Sora let out another cry. Sora closed his eyes and tears streamed down his face. Cloud leaned over the crying boy and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Sora, don't worry, I won't move until you are ready." Sora kept his eyes closed but nodded. Cloud waited as he felt Sora's hole begin to loosen. He watched for Sora's sign to proceed, it took a while but eventually Sora's head nodded.  
  
Cloud slowly pulled back, only to thrust back in again. This time hitting Sora's sweet spot and making him moan in pleasure. Cloud started a slow rhythm just to make sure he didn't hurt the boy. Each time he thrust he hit that spot and produced many moans of pleasure from the small boy.  
  
"Cloud..." Sora panted. "Faster Cloud.... faster!" Cloud kept his constant increase in pace and had eventually worked up to a frenzied pace. He took Sora's now erect cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts.  
  
"Oh god Cloud!" Sora yelled. Cloud could tell Sora couldn't take much more before his climaxed. Cloud's clawed hand ran along Sora's chest and pressed hard enough to create a cut deep enough to shed blood. Cloud leaned over and licked up the blood as Sora went over the edge from the added pain. Sora yelled out Cloud's name at the top of his lungs. Cloud felt Sora's hole tighten around him and with a couple more thrust he him self went over the edge emptying his load into Sora. He let out his own moan of pleasure.  
  
Cloud collapsed on the bed beside the boy. They were both exhausted and had worked up a sweat. Cloud wrapped his arm around Sora and pulled him close. He placed a light kiss on the boy's soft lips and they fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeat.  
  
A/N: Finally some action, who saw this one coming? (no pun intended) It seems so wrong to have 16 year old Sora (I made him that age) do "it" with Cloud who is who knows how much older than him! (Part of the reason I changed his age from 14 to 16) 


	5. Screamer

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, never have, never will :(  
  
Warning: Stuff, I am warning you about stuff. So you can't say you haven't been warned.  
  
A/N: Oh my. this chapter is really weak. I am so sorry, just exams and sickness have been keeping me preoccupied and I wrote this while drugged up and cold medicine. It isn't as angsty as the rest of the story I *tried* to be slightly funny.  
  
Cloud awoke first, as the first signs of day crept through the closed curtains. At first he could not remember where he was or who was in his arms; but as he looked down to see a mess of brown hair he remembered everything. The brunette slept soundly, curled up into a little ball.  
  
Cloud got up quietly, making sure not to disturb the boy. He found his pants on the ground and put them on.  
  
I need a smoke.  
  
He thought to himself, he always smoked a cigarette after sex. He walked over to his dresser and found a pack of cigarettes. He took one out and grabbed his lighter. Quietly he walked over to the door and went into the main room. Then walking to the front door he went outside. The morning breeze was cool against his skin. He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He blew out puffs of smoke and watched them get caught in the breeze.  
  
Once Cloud finished his cigarette he leaned against the wall beside his door and looked into the sky. He let his thoughts wander.  
  
Last night was fun; I can't believe Sora was up to it. Wonder what else I could get him to do? Maybe a little bondage? Nah, maybe I shouldn't. I shouldn't take advantage of him; he might think there is something more to this relationship than there actually is. But then again what is our relationship? Sure I do have feelings for the boy, but who knows how strong they are, and maybe its just lust.  
  
"You know smoking is bad for you." A voice beside him stated.  
  
Cloud was startled to see that Sora was standing next to him. He was fully clothed and just looked at Cloud with a serious stare. " And a hello to you to." Cloud replied. "Wait, how did you know I was smoking?"  
  
"Well other than the fact that you reek of cigarette smoke; there is a butt on the ground and I saw the cigarettes on your dresser." Sora said laughing.  
  
"Oh, you are quite observant." Cloud stated.  
  
"Thanks." Sora chirped.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"I should probably head back to Leon's now. So I will see you later." Sora said looking at Cloud before turning off and walking down the alley.  
  
Cloud didn't response he just watched the little boy walk down the alley and turn the corner.  
  
Sora walked slowly back to Leon's house, giving him time to think.  
  
Cloud.  
  
All he could think of was that name. Cloud confused Sora.  
  
Are we a thing now? Or is he just using me for sex?  
  
Sora had reach the door to Leon's house and his thoughts stopped. He hopped he wouldn't have to explain anything to Leon. Sora opened the door quietly, hoping Leon was still asleep; but of course he was not. Sora walked in and closed the door behind him. He was surprised that Leon didn't even turn around to see who was at the door.  
  
Maybe this is a good thing?  
  
Sora walked over towards the bathroom, still no sound from Leon.  
  
Maybe he won't say anything at all.  
  
Sora thought cheerfully.  
  
Just as Sora reached the bathroom door and put his hand on the doorknob he heard Leon's voice.  
  
"Oh Sora." Leon laughed.  
  
"Ya Leon?" Sora replied. He didn't want to hear what Leon had to say.  
  
"You are quite the screamer." Leon said with a smirk.  
  
Sora just stood there, staring dumbly at Leon.  
  
Oh god, how does he know?  
  
"I went to go talk to Cloud last night and happened upon you two, and let's just say I heard you from outside his front door." Leon said, as if reading Sora's mind.  
  
"I see, well I am thinking that a shower is sounding good right now so, bye." Sora said quickly opening the door and slamming it shut behind him. His heart was pounding.  
  
Oh god, that was the worst couple minutes of my life.  
  
He could hear Leon's laugh through the door. Sora hit his head against the door.  
  
Great, now I am some big joke to Leon. Oh well might as well shower while I am in here.  
  
Sora turned on the shower and took the longest shower of his life.  
  
Outside Leon was just laughing at the expression Sora had on his face when Leon told him he was a screamer. He looked as if he was in one of those horrible dreams where you're naked in a room full of people.  
  
Leon hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. Once his fit of laughter had finished, Leon just sat at the table strumming his fingers on the table.  
  
He sure did scream a lot though, and really loudly too. I wonder, if I could get him to scream louder?  
  
Leon was shocked at his thoughts.  
  
I shouldn't be thinking of Sora in that way.  
  
Leon glared.  
  
Why not?  
  
It was like there were two parts of him fighting. Two little angels on his shoulders. The good one, saying that Sora in some way belonged to Cloud; and the bad one, saying Cloud had never officially staked his claim. Leon tiring of the fight just suppressed the thoughts and got up.  
  
"I think I will go fight, that will take my mind off things." Leon said out loud to no one in particular. He grabbed his Gun blade and headed out the door on his way to the Coliseum.  
  
Cloud had gone back into his house and had showered and dressed. The whole time all he thought about was Sora and bondage.  
  
Wow I have quite disturbing thoughts.  
  
Cloud laughed at his thought.  
  
"I know what will get my mind off of this whole bondage thing. Fighting." He said grabbing his giant sword and placing it in its place on his back. He left his house and headed for the Coliseum.  
  
A/N again: (sorry bout another one) ok, I needed something to get me through the morning. For any of you who don't understand the whole Leon/Sora cloud/Sora thing I will clarify. Both Leon and Cloud are attracted to Sora, there is something about him that drives all the men crazy! So now they are having dirty thoughts about him XD. R&R please 


	6. Past History

Disclaimer: Read the other disclaimers  
  
Warning: yaoi, violence, alcohol abuse. You know the routine.  
  
A/N: Ok I think this chapter is confusing, the plot is thickening at this point so it is getting a little more confusing. Things from the past are coming back to haunt Leon and it is hard to fit that in somewhere. but I tried. Oh and sorry for the shortness  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Leon arrived at the Coliseum first and went to talk to Phil.  
  
"Sorry Leon, no tournaments today."  
  
Well this was no good. "Can I at least practice with someone?" Leon asked.  
  
"Nope, no one is here. Though you can fight barrels if you want." Phil replied.  
  
Leon sighed, there was no use practicing against barrels.  
  
"I'll fight you Leon." A voice behind him offered.  
  
Leon turned to see Cloud standing behind him with a smirk on his face, hair blowing in the wind. "Alright Cloud, I need to talk to you anyways." Leon replied.  
  
They walked into the arena and took their places on opposite sides of each other.  
  
"Ready?" Leon yelled to the blonde.  
  
"Of course." Cloud smirked. They both lunged at each other, blades clashing.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about Leon?" Cloud said jumping back before slashing at Leon with his sword.  
  
"Well." He said deflecting the blow. "I wanted to tell you to be careful with Sora, he has lost a lot and is a little confused. But I was a little late." Leon replied, the jumping up in the air, swinging his sword vertically through the air.  
  
"Oh wow, he told you? I didn't think he would." Cloud rolled forward, dogging the attack.  
  
"No, I went over to your house to talk to you last night and I over heard the screams." Leon laughed. Leon turned to look at Cloud; he was a fair distance away.  
  
"He does scream quite a lot doesn't he?" Cloud laughed. "Though his screams don't compare to yours." He added with a smirk.  
  
"Fuck off Cloud." Leon snapped. He ran at Cloud, blade ready at his side.  
  
"Touchy, touchy." Cloud laughed. He awaited Leon's attack. "That's not what you told me to do that one night, remember that night? I think it was more along the lines of: Fuck ME Cloud." A smirk appeared in the corner of his lips.  
  
Leon remembered that night all too well. It had happened just recently, not even two months had passed. Cloud and Leon were both feeling alone so they went to the tavern. They ran into each other there and drank and talked together. He didn't quite know how but they some how ended up in his house. Cloud had started crying because he felt so alone, so Leon comforted him. Cloud had looked at him with blurred eyes and kissed him. Leon pulled away but Cloud held onto him. "Don't leave me, Leon. I need you, I need this." He had whispered. Cloud had let this sink in before he kiss Leon again. He didn't pull away. For once he felt needed, important. Though in the end you could say it was Leon who needed Cloud. Cloud was doing ungodly things to his body, pleasure flooding his body. But he needed more. "Fuck me Cloud." He had whispered, and Cloud did as he whished. The next morning Cloud had almost completely ignored Leon; acting as if nothing had happened the night before. Leon knew in his mind that nothing would come of their night together, but his heart had whished it. He had gotten over what Cloud had done and still had feelings for Cloud, but he wouldn't let Cloud use anyone else.  
  
Cloud really knew how to push Leon the wrong way. As Leon approached Cloud easily jumped over Leon's head and landed behind him. Leon slowed to a stop. He jerked around and glared at Cloud.  
  
"Sora wants you, you know?" Cloud said running a finger along his blade creating a small cut. He showed it to Leon, a drop of blood forming at the base of the cut. Leon's gaze was fixed on his finger. Cloud brought the finger to his lips, his mouth wrapped around it. Cloud and Leon's gazes met. Cloud slowly removed the finger from the hot cave, licking the cut, once the finger was completely removed. "That's a good trick, good way to keep your attention." Cloud stated.  
  
Fuck. Why does Cloud have to be so damn sexy?  
  
Leon thought, his gaze never moving from Cloud's eyes. "What's with you Cloud?" Leon asked. Cloud cocked his head to the side and looked confused. "One minute, you are pissing the hell out of me. Then the next you are trying to seduce me."  
  
Cloud smiled, he started to slowly walk towards Leon. "Well, what could possibly be more fun then messing with that beautiful little head of yours?" He was now right in front of Leon. "Beside, I think I did more than just try, I think I succeeded." Cloud said grabbing the back of Leon's head and pulling him into a kiss. He felt Leon's tongue against his lips, begging to be let in. Cloud smiled, but instead of parting his lips he broke the kiss. "I should get back, I was thinking of having a little fun with Sora and bondage." Cloud smiled and turned.  
  
"Cloud." Leon yelled. Cloud turned around. "Don't use him, he's been through to much and doesn't deserve to be treated that way."  
  
Cloud just waved him off and made his way out of the Coliseum.  
  
Leon couldn't let Cloud hurt Sora. He knew what Cloud was capable of; he had experienced it first hand. He ran to his gummi ship.  
  
A/N: Confused yet? Ok I will try and explain a little better. A while ago Cloud and Leon slept together. But it was just sex, nothing more. Leon knew this, but he had feelings for Cloud, so he would not accept that fact. (you with me?) His feelings for Cloud never left, hence why he thinks Cloud is sexy and wants in his pants (I didn't say that but you know he is secretly thinking it). Alright, so, hearing Cloud joke about having fun with Sora made him mad, thinking he really is just using Sora. So he wants to save Sora the hurt. Got it? Ok I don't know if I will have any Sora/Leon stuff happening(depends if people want it), he will just have some nasty thoughts about Sora XD but anyways I was thinking of bringing a couple people into the mix in the next couple chapters. R&R 


	7. Giving In

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts if I did I would not be writing fan fics I would be creating movies.  
  
Warning: There is a little action in this chapter, yaoi, so you have been warned.  
  
A/N: So sorry for taking so long to put this up, I had to rewrite it a million times. I hope people enjoy what I have done XD  
  
-------------------------  
  
Leon was surprised to find Sora at his house and Cloud nowhere in sight. He didn't think he had beaten Cloud back.  
  
"Sora we need to talk." He said once he had entered the house.  
  
Sora looked a little surprised but nodded his head. "Alright."  
  
"Stay away from Cloud, Sora." He said plain out; he wasn't one for beating around the bush.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's a bastard. He is just using you." Leon stated.  
  
Sora didn't know what to say. Was Cloud really using him? "How do you know?"  
  
"I know him, I know what he does."  
  
"Oh." Sora started, but he couldn't continue. Sora looked hurt.  
  
Oh god, what have I done.  
  
Leon needed to say something, something that would make it all better.  
  
"I." Sora said before he was over come with sobs. He got up from the couch and bolted to his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Fuck, what did I do?" Leon cursed out loud to himself.  
  
At that moment Cloud walked into Leon's abode, twirling a pair of handcuffs around his finger. "Where's Sora?" He asked as he walked over to Leon.  
  
"Leave him alone Cloud, I told him." Leon said looking towards Sora's room.  
  
"Told him what?" Cloud asked looking slightly confused.  
  
"That all you are doing is using him because that is all you do, you use people." Leon spat.  
  
"Oh, now that wasn't very nice, what if I do have feelings for the boy?"  
  
"You don't have feelings for anyone." Leon was becoming angry at Cloud, but never took his eyes off of Sora's door.  
  
Cloud moved behind Leon so his body was completely against Leon's. "I have feelings for you." He whispered into Leon's ear, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
  
Leon closed his eyes and was prepared to melt in Cloud's arms; but he opened his eyes and saw Sora's door. He pushed Cloud's off his waist and took a step away from the man. "No Cloud." Was all he could manage to say, for his emotions were getting the better of him. He put his hands on his hips, and took a deep breath.  
  
"So we can't even play?" Cloud asked moving closer to Leon again.  
  
"No." He replied sternly, but as soon as those words left his lips he felt cold metal against his wrist. He looked down to see part of the handcuffs was attached to his wrist. "Cloud take this thing off me!" He yelled. He saw Cloud was about to attach it to his own wrist. "No way am I being handcuffed to you." He said pulling his hand, and the handcuff, away.  
  
"Hey! They are my handcuffs. So I should be able to attach myself to whom ever I want." Cloud said grabbing for the handcuffs, but Leon kept them out of reach.  
  
"Too bad, now give me the key so I can take them off." He said holding his other hand out.  
  
"Uh." Cloud said looking nervously at the ground. "I don't quite know where they are." He said, putting emphasis on quite.  
  
"WHAT?" Leon yelled. He was pissed off.  
  
"Well I hid them, cause I didn't think it would be that bad being handcuffed to Sora, or you. And I don't remember where I put it." Cloud answered with a laugh.  
  
"This is not funny. Now go and look for them before I have to kill you." Leon said matter-of-factly.  
  
Cloud just turned and ran out the door.  
  
Great, now I have a pair of handcuffs attached to me.  
  
He thought.  
  
His thoughts stopped as he looked at Sora's door again. He decided he should talk to Sora, see if he was ok. Leon walked over to the door and knocked on it. He didn't hear a response so he knocked again a little louder; again no response.  
  
Screw this..  
  
He thought, opening the door. It was completely dark except for the square of daylight the window let in. Leon could see Sora's outline by the window. He slowly walked towards the boy. "Sora?" He asked.  
  
"Go away Leon." He replied quietly.  
  
"No Sora, not this time. I want to know what's wrong." He said as he approached the boy.  
  
"You want to know what's wrong?" Sora asked bitterly. "Everything is wrong."  
  
"You are going to have to be more specific, I don't know if I can fix everything." Leon said slightly smiling, though it wasn't like it could be seen.  
  
"I have lost my best friends, my world was destroyed, I have nowhere to go and the one person I thought needed me and I needed, was just using me!" He cried.  
  
"Oh well I can't help fix any of that. But I can listen if you want to talk." Leon said finally close enough so Sora could see his outline in the dark.  
  
Sora sniffed back tears, then got a puzzled look on his face. "What's that around your wrist?" He asked.  
  
"Oh handcuffs. Cloud came by looking for you, and he got me with the handcuffs." Leon explained.  
  
"He was here, where is he." Sora asked, his hopes rising.  
  
"He is gone to go find the key. Sora you don't need him, he just wants to use you. Some one else will come and want you." He said walking a little bit closer to Sora.  
  
Sora looked at him, he thought that in this light Leon looked angelic. "Do you want me?" He asked, not even thinking about what he was saying.  
  
Leon was taken aback. "What?" He asked a little confused.  
  
"Well I want you, and I need you." He said quietly. He had gotten up from his chair and was now right in front of Leon. He grabbed the other end of the handcuffs and put it around his own wrist. "I want to know if you want or need me. I need to feel needed." He whispered into Leon's ear.  
  
No not this again. I won't go through this again.  
  
He thought to himself. "No Sora." He said sternly.  
  
"I know you want me Leon. I saw it in your eyes at the coliseum, I can sense it now. I don't want to be rejected, don't reject me Leon." Sora said sucking on Leon's earlobe.  
  
"I won't do this with you Sora." Leon said, trying to hold back the moan that tried to escape his lips.  
  
"Fine then just relax and I will do everything." Sora said as he started kissing Leon's neck.  
  
"That's not what I meant." He started but Sora's lips against his prevented him from talking.  
  
Sora pushed Leon towards the bed. For someone who didn't want this, he provided little resistance. Sora stopped kissing Leon as he pushed him down on the bed.  
  
Sora looked at Leon, he just sat there unmoving with the same cold expression on his face.  
  
I am going to have to change that, I will make him want me.  
  
Sora looked over Leon.  
  
Making him want me is going to be hard fully clothed. Stupid me, putting the handcuffs on before taking off his clothes. Oh well can't change things now.  
  
Going back to work, Sora started sucking and biting all down Leon's neck. His free hand found it's way under Leon's shirt and was roaming all over his chest.  
  
Leon was fighting every instinct that told him to moan and to grab Sora and do ungodly things to him. He didn't want to be like Cloud. Though Leon couldn't help but gasp as he felt Sora undo his leather pants.  
  
"What are you doing Sora?" He asked, more as to verify that Sora knew what he was doing, rather than ask a question.  
  
"I am making you want me." He stated as he easily pulled off Leon's pants. Leon's face could easily hide his feelings, but other parts of him gave him away.  
  
Leon looked away from Sora and cursed himself for being aroused. Sora looked at Leon's turned face and smirked.  
  
He wants me.  
  
Sora thought to himself. He knew that Leon wanted him but he wanted to hear Leon say it.  
  
He put his hands on Leon's exposed thighs and lowered himself between his knees. Leon ignored the boy's hand but he couldn't avoid the feeling of Sora's lips around his erection. He moaned loudly and forgot all self- control.  
  
That's not enough.  
  
Sora thought as he took all of Leon's length in his mouth, which surprised him. He had only done this a couple times before, and never with someone this. big. Leon had let out another low moan, which had turned into a slight purr as Sora began bobbing his head.  
  
"Oh god." He whispered coarsely under his breath.  
  
Still not enough.  
  
Sora thought as he slowed his pace dramatically. Leon looked down at Sora, his eyes glazed over with pure ecstasy. "No, faster Sora. faster." He said bucking his hips upwards to meet the boy's mouth. Sora put his hands, along with one of Leon's, on Leon's hips to hold him down, well tried to hold him down, but was somewhat unsuccessful.  
  
That's still not enough; I want you to want me Leon.  
  
Sora kept at his slow pace and he could tell this was killing Leon. Then the magic words came to Leon's lips.  
  
"Please Sora, please. Oh god, I beg you." He whispered as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. Sora smirked, or did as best as he could, and quickened his pace. Leon's breaths came in short gasps as he teetered near the edge, he couldn't last much longer. His voice boomed the sounds of the young boy's name as he could take it no longer and went over the edge.  
  
Sora had swallowed every drop and even went as far as licking his lips to make sure he didn't miss any. He looked at Leon and smirked.  
  
At the moment Leon opened his eyes and saw that smirk creep onto Sora's lips he cursed himself for giving in.  
  
"So that's it." A voice said. Both Sora and Leon turned to see a figure standing in the door frame. "You just wanted him for yourself." The both instantly recognized the voice, Cloud.  
  
A/N: Well I tried my hand at a cliff hanger, did it work? Well I did it, Leon and Sora, not much but just a little something cause people wanted some Sora and Leon stuff. Ya I rewrote this so many times and I am still not happy with it. New characters are going to be introduced in the next chapter. 


End file.
